A problem exists with air entry and exit between a tractor and trailer, sometimes known as air swirl or backwash. The buffeting that exists between the tractor and trailer might even sometimes be termed “dirty air”. No matter the term, this air problem causes greater resistance to travel, as air has mass, and consequently impinges upon fuel mileage and even hampers a truck in reaching and maintaining cruising speed. Anyone knowledgeable in tractor trailer fleet operation is further aware of the tremendous savings that can be had by increased fuel efficiency, even minor increase. Existing fairings in use, however small the benefits, are testimony to those savings. The present apparatus provides a solution to this problem.